


I Let Everyone Down.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: This what I think happened after Sam told Dean "He needed time" and Dean walked away.





	I Let Everyone Down.

Once Sam told Dean that he needed time, Dean walked away to go to his room. He didn't want to leave Sammy alone but he knew that his baby brother needed some time alone for a little while. The older man was watching Netflix when he heard someone knock on his bedroom. 

“You can come in.” He said. 

He looked up and saw Sam standing there with his head down and his hair is in face. The oldest Winchester got up and walked over to his baby brother and wrapped his arms around him. Sam melted into his brother's hug. Dean pulled away from Sam and took him by the hand and walked them to his bed. He stripped Sam down to tee and boxers, he also stripped himself down. He pulled Sam down on the bed with him. 

*****

They got under the covers and Sam curled himself around his brother. The older man wrapped his arms around Sam and held him closely. He could feel Sam's shoulder shaking from crying. 

“I let them down. I let you down Dee.” 

“No Sammy, you didn't let anyone down.” Dean said softly. 

“They're dead because of me. I couldn't keep them safe.” 

“Sammy, that's not true. They understood that hunting is dangerous and that they could die.” 

Dean just held his baby brother as he cried. The older man softly started to sing to Sam. He could Sam's breathing evening out as he started to fall asleep. 

“Jerk.” Sam said softly. 

“Bitch.” Dean said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. 

Dean felt Sam fall asleep. Dean let himself start to fall asleep as he held on to his baby brother.


End file.
